Spiel der Könige
by Hephaistion
Summary: Die Nacht vor Gaugemela... zwei Könige... ein altes Spiel. Slash AlexanderDareios
1. Default Chapter

1

"Sie sind vollkommen unorganisiert, vollkommen!!!"

Alexanders Augen strahlten leidenschaftlich, als er seinen Feldherren zu erklären versuchte, wie er sich die Heeresformation der Perser in der Ebene von Gaugamela vorstellte.

Auf der großen Karte schob er Figuren hin und her, die er als Perser gekennzeichnet hatte, und andere, die die Makedonen darstellen sollten, in großen Blöcken, Phalanxen, geordnet und unter Kontrolle. Und der Schlachtenplan sah vor, die unorganisierten Perser zu bezwingen, indem man sie im Zentrum zermürbte und von den Flanken her überraschend angriff.

Es war die Nacht vor der ersten großen Schlacht. Alexander war es endlich gelungen, seine Truppen bis nach Persien voranzutreiben und Dareios der Dritte hatte sich ihm entgegengestellt.

Man erwartete auf beiden Seiten das Morgengrauen, kaum dass die Sonne untergegangen war.

Die Haruspices am Abend hatten ein seltsames Ergebnis geliefert, das Alexander mit der für ihn typischen Gleichgültigkeit weggefegt hatte: Gemäß der Eingeweideschau würde ein Sieg errungen, aber um den Preis einer peinlichen Niederlage.

Dieses Ergebnis war so widersprüchlich wie rätselhaft, Alexander lachte und ließ die Eingeweide verbrennen.

"Der Sieg wird unser sein, Makedonen!" rief er, als das Fett verbrannte und in dichtem schwarzen Rauch in den Himmel stieg. "Das, Dareios, ist für dich, ein Rauchopfer, das dir angemessen ist! Die Gedärme der Tiere heißen dich willkommen!" spottete er und zog sich in sein Zelt zurück. 

Er suchte die Einsamkeit. Er schickte jeden weg, der ihn noch begleiten wollte in dieser Nacht, selbst Hephaistion musste gehen, und Alexander wälzte sich schlaflos auf seinem Lager.

Er dachte, er schliefe nicht.

In Wahrheit schlief er.

Und er hörte die Schritte nicht, die sich anschlichen, die in sein Zelt kamen, die ganz nahe waren, die Schritte der zwei Männer, die ihm einen Knebel in den Mund steckten, die seine Hände fesselten, seine Füße zusammenbanden und die ihn in einen Sack steckten, den sie über ein wartendes Pferd warfen, mit dem sie wegritten.

Weg - zum Lager des persischen Großkönigs, der schon wartete.

Der schon auf Alexander von Makedonien wartete.


	2. 2

Juhu, EIN Review!

Nee, natürlich ist das nicht historisch genau... um aller Götter und Göttinnen willen. Aber es macht Spaß, sich das vorzustellen!

Weiterhin viel Vergnügen!

Der Perser, der ihn von seiner Augenbinde befreite, sah Alexander mit gerümpfter Nase an.

"Du stinkst." sagte er dann, in einwandfreiem Griechisch, und Alexander starrte ihn schockiert an.

Was dachte dieser Barbar? Natürlich hatte er seit Tagen nicht gebadet, wo in dieser von allen Göttern verlassenen Gegend sollte er sich waschen, und er zog in den Krieg, nicht auf Brautschau! Wütend zog der blonde makedonische König seine Augenbrauen zusammen, doch er konnte nicht mehr, denn immer noch war er geknebelt und gefesselt.

Hilflos musste er über sich ergehen lassen, wie er entkleidet wurde von zwei starken Männern, die bartlos waren und keinerlei Anzeichen von Bartwuchs zeigten - Eunuchen! - und in ein Zelt geschleppt wurde, in dem bereits eine Wanne Wassers auf ihn wartete, mit Rosenöl parfümiert, und dorthin musste er sich hineinbegeben, immer noch gefesselt, und wurde wie ein Kind gebadet.

Sein Stoppelbart wurde ebenfalls rasiert, bis er ebenso bartlos war wie die beiden Eunuchen, die ihn vorbereiteten - für was? schoss es Alexander durch den Kopf, doch er ahnte es bereits, er würde heute Nacht bereits dem gegenüber stehen, dem er morgen erst auf dem Schlachtfeld entgegentreten wollte.

Dareios, Großkönig der Perser.

So behandelst du deine Feinde! beklagte sich Alexander insgeheim, doch musste er alles über sich ergehen lassen. Auch die vollkommene Enthaarung seines Körpers, das Einölen mit Rosenöl sowie das Einkleiden in ein durchsichtiges weißes Gewand.

Es war einfach nur erniedrigend und Alexander war es nicht einmal vergönnt mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, denn immer noch steckte der lederne Knebel zwischen seinen Kiefern.

Das wirst du mir büßen! schrie er innerlich, doch dann wurde er auf die Knie gezwungen und sah auf.

Dareios.

Das also war sein Feind.

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zelt, Alexander."

Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, sein Gesicht fein geschnitten, edel, er war wahrhaftig ein Großkönig, dachte Alexander, unfreiwillig beeindruckt.

Erst sehr viel später, nämlich, als alles längst schon vorbei war, fiel Alexander auf, dass ihn Dareios niemals "König" genannt hatte. Einfach nur Alexander. Und, was schlimmer war, er nannte ihn -

"Knabe. Lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt, den zu sehen, der mich herausfordern will. Dass es jemand ist wie du, das hätte ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gewagt zu träumen. Dass es ein blonder schöner Knabe ist, der hier in mein Land eindringt, schön wie der Morgen, tapfer wie ein Adler, jedoch ein Adlerküken, geformt wie ein erlesener Lustdiener, nein, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wie groß bist du, Knabe? Steh auf, ich erlaube es dir."

Wie in Trance stand Alexander auf, aus der erzwungenen Proskynesis heraus, und schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können.

Dareios überragte ihn um über einen Kopf.

tbc


	3. 3

3-

Dareios verzog seine edlen schmalen königlichen Lippen zu einem leisen Grinsen. Was er dachte, brauchte er nicht sagen, es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die Diener des Dareios verzogen keine Miene, vermutlich waren sie es gewohnt, zu schweigen und zu gehorchen. Denn daran, dass dieser persische Großkönig nur mit einer einzigen Bewegung eines einzigen Fingers Völker zum Handeln oder zum Nichthandeln zwingen konnte, zweifelte Alexander in diesem Moment nicht.

"Auf Grund gewisser körperlicher Eigenschaften, die du besitzt, halte ich es für angemessen, wenn du dich wieder auf deine Kniee begibst!" sagte Dareios dann einfach und es war überhaupt nicht nötig, Alexander zu zwingen, denn er tat, aus seltsamem Antrieb heraus, was Dareios forderte.

Tatsache war, dass ihn der Perser faszinierte.

Er hatte noch nie einen solchen Menschen gesehen, so fremdartig, so schön, so königlich. Und in diesem Moment fiel seine eigene Persönlichkeit von ihm ab, er war nicht mehr Alexandros von Makedonien, er war genau das, was der Perserkönig ihn nannte... und er hatte eh keinerlei Waffen bei sich, sich zu wehren, vermutlich würde der König ihn noch ein wenig verhöhnen und dann wieder gehen lassen.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld würde man sich wieder sehen, morgen.

Entkräftung durch Schlafentzug.

Wenn er das hätte haben wollen, hätte er besser Hephaistion nicht weggeschickt in dieser Nacht! Wäre besser gewesen, dachte Alexander, aber nun ist es so gelaufen.

Wie auch immer, es würde vorbei gehen. Wie jede Erniedrigung in Alexanders Leben, es ging immer vorbei und es kam immer ein neuer Tag, an dem die Sonne heller schien.

Vielleicht vermisste man ihn auch schon. Man konnte doch nicht einfach den König entführen!

Wie Alexander nun erfuhr, konnte man.

Dies war der Preis dafür, den er zahlte, wie ein einfacher Soldat zu sein. Dies war der Preis dafür, dass er sein wollte wie seine Männer, und dass es keinerlei Schutz für ihn gab, keine Wachen.

Dareios' Hand streckte sich aus und fuhr durch seine frischgewaschenen blonden Haare.

"Sehr schön", sagte er, "sehr schön. So fein und hell wie gesponnene Seide. Wie ein Mädchen. Und dieses Gesicht...", seine Hand fuhr fast zärtlich über die glattrasierten Wangen, "man würde nicht meinen, dass dies hier ein Mann ist. Und ich möchte es auch nicht meinen. Er ist ein Knabe, und zwar ein sehr schöner. Bagoas!" Ein dunkler, langhaariger Eunuch erschien, von wunderschönem orientalischen Aussehen und katzenhafter Anmut. "Bagoas. Bring diesen goldenen Knaben in mein Bett. Und bereite ihn vor."

Der katzenhafte Junge sah Alexander unter langen dunklen Wimpern mitleidig an.

"Folge mir in das Zelt, in dem Dareios zu ruhen pflegt!" sagte er dann in fast akzentfreiem Griechisch. Dareios schien diese Sprache zu pflegen, stellte Alexander verblüfft fest, doch folgen konnte er nicht, da seine Füße immer noch gefesselt waren.

Bagoas sah es und warf mit anmutiger Geste seine langen Haare zurück. "Oh, du kannst ja nicht gehen. Aber ob ich dich laufen lassen kann? Ich bezweifle es. Zürne mir nicht, doch ich werde dich tragen lassen."

Der Eunuch ließ zwei Wachen holen und befahl ihnen, Alexander in das Zelt des Großkönigs zu tragen.

Dort wurde Alexander auf das große Bett geworfen, das mit farbenprächtigen Kissen und Decken ausgestattet war und mit Pfosten, an die er gefesselt werden würde.

Und so war es. Bagoas und die Wachen befreiten Alexander von seinen Handfesseln und banden ihn erneut, dieses Mal an das Bett. Und Alexander ahnte mehr als Schlimmes, denn man band ihn bäuchlings.

Dann verließen die Wachen das Zelt und Bagoas entfernte den Knebel aus Alexanders Mund.

"Schhhhh..." flüsterte er und sah den makedonischen Gefangenen mit unendlichen, schwarzen Augen an. "Nicht schreien, das bringt dir nichts hier. Sei ruhig. Empfehle dich deinem Schicksal, das ist das Beste." Seine Hände glitten durch Alexanders Locken, streichelten sein Gesicht. "Du bist sehr schön, Sikander..." Bagoas lächelte und fuhr fort, leiser: "Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich kann nicht. Er würde mich töten. Und dich auch. Tu jetzt, was ich dir sage, auch wenn es gegen deine Natur ist. Hast du schon einmal bei einem Mann gelegen?"

Hephaistion.

Alexanders Gedanken rasten zu seinem Gefährten, zu dessen blauen Augen, die ihn immer bittend angesehen hatten, verlangend, sehnsüchtig, aber nie hatte er ihm willfahren, sich ihm nie hingegeben, genau so wenig, wie er Hephaistion je gegeben hatte, was sich dieser gewünscht hätte. Vermutlich gewünscht hätte, denn sicher wusste es Alexander nicht. Es war nie mehr als Umarmen, die mehr oder weniger zufällige Berührung ihrer Hände, Blicke, Worte.

Hätte er doch...!

Doch diesen Gedanken schob er weit von sich, denn er hatte eben NICHT und nun war es zu spät. Nun würde etwas geschehen, was er in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen nie erwartet hätte, nicht nur, dass er das Höchste, was er je erstrebte, die Vereinigung mit einem geliebten Menschen, auf diese Art zum ersten Mal erleben musste, erniedrigt durch den Feind, nein, auch dies war unerhört, dass es der König der Perser sein musste, der ihn missbrauchen würde.

Hätte er doch...!

Aber Hephaistions Augen verblassten und Bagoas' Augen, wie glühende Kohlen, sahen ihn fragend an.

"Nein, ich habe noch nie bei einem Mann gelegen.", antwortete Alexander schließlich wahrheitsgemäß und seufzte.

Bagoas seufzte.

"Dann muss ich dir einige Dinge erklären. Und dir einige Dinge zeigen. Wenn ich das nicht tue, wird er dir sehr weh tun. Du kannst wenigstens das vermeiden. Möchtest du, dass ich dir das zeige? Oder möchtest du, dass ich jetzt gehe und Dareios Bescheid gebe, dass du in seinem Zelt bist?"

"Ich möchte, dass du es mir zeigst!" sagte Alexander schließlich, gequält und gebrochen. So endete also sein Traum von der Befreiung Griechenlands. Aber besser, der Eunuch half ihm, als dass er unnötig litt.

Bagoas lächelte, während er Öl in seinen Händen erwärmte.

"Das ist eine weise Entscheidung, Sikander. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, glaub es mir."

tbc


End file.
